It's a girl!
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: One-shot. Ron and Hermione are spending a night at Harry and Ginny's house when Hermione recieves a kick. R&R!


****

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the kids!

It's a girl!

"Check mate!"

"You did it again!" Harry frowned as he lost another game. Ron was roaring with laughter.

"You'll never beat me in this game," Ron said.

"I know."

"Daddy, will you help me with this essay?"

Harry looked at his twelve-year-old daughter and smiled. She always managed to calm his emotions when she was around.

"What is it about, Lily?" Harry asked.

"Mandarks," Lily said with a frown.

"It's Mandrakes, and I think you should ask your mother about it," Harry said, "I was never good at Herbology."

"Mum's talking to Aunt Hermione and she said I should ask you."

Harry sighed and Ron gave him a sympathetic look. Even after fifteen years, they still had to do homework, even if it wasn't their own.

"Alright, what do you need?" Harry asked.

"What are they used for and how do we re-pot them." Lily said and gave a piece of parchment and a quill to her father.

"You don't expect me to write it for you," he said as he took the parchment from her.

"Almost," she said, "just the basics. I'll do the rest."

"Good," Harry said and wrote whatever he could remember about Mandrakes.

"You're lucky, mate. Robin has been asking me to do all her homework." Ron said as he picked up his glass of firewhiskey.

Harry looked at Ron and continued writing, while Lily stood there waiting for her father to finish.

"There you go," he said and gave her the parchment, "you can do the rest, as you said."

"Thanks dad!" Lily gave her father a kiss and went to her room.

"You know, I really miss our days at Hogwarts," Ron said, "all those summer homework and detentions with Snape."

"Yeah, I've been missing those days too," Harry said, "Ginny suggested we go there on a short visit sometime this year."

"Good idea, I would come too, but I don't think it would be wise to take Hermione on such a long trip these days." Ron said with a proud smile on his face, "she's due in a month."

"I'm starting to think that you two want to exceed your parents' record in child birth." Harry said.

"Can't help it," Ron laughed, "I think it's turning into a family tradition."

"You've been married for thirteen years and you already have five kids," Harry said.

"And the sixth is on its way." Ron replied proudly.

"I'm glad our children won't have to go through what we had to face." Harry's smile faded as he remembered his years at Hogwarts.

"Look at the bright side, mate. They're going to live a peaceful and a happy life." Ron said.

"You're right."

Ginny and Hermione came from the kitchen and joined their husbands.

"Having fun?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother just beat me three times in a row!" Harry made an angry face.

"My poor puppy!" Ginny hugged him and gave him a kiss, then she turned to Ron, "you could've made yourself lose once!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Ron said, "I'm your brother!"

"And he's my husband." Ginny said and sat next to Harry.

"I'm on your side honey," Hermione sat next to Ron on the couch.  
"I know, pumpkin." Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Any news from the kids?"

"I just received an owl from your mum. Robin and Sirius are at the Burrow doing their homework. Luke and Caroline are at Diagon Alley with Fred and Angelina. They're fine," Hermione said.

"Where's Rubeus?" Ron asked.

"He's sleeping in James' room," Ginny said, "poor thing, he cried his eyes out until he fell asleep. He wanted to go with Luke and Caroline."

"Why didn't you let him go, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He's only four years old! I can't let him go all alone!" Hermione said with a jump.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Got kicked," Hermione replied and rubbed her belly, "I can't wait to see this one."

"I hope it's a boy!" Ron said.

"Hope is always a good thing," Hermione replied and winked at Ginny.

"Yeah, don't lose hope, big brother." Ginny laughed, Hermione joined her.

"What're you two laughing at?" Harry asked, "it's not like you already know the gender of the baby."

"Let's just say we have a hunch," Hermione said with a grin.

"A hunch!" Ron said, "you do this to me with every time!"

"You won't have to wait for long this time. Only a month," Hermione replied and kissed him.

"What're you going to call him… or her?" Harry asked.

"Artemis!" Ron said.

"_If _it's a boy," Hermione gave her husband one of her knowing looks, "and if it's a girl, which I'm sure of, we'll call her Amanda." Hermione said.

"I thought we decided on Aurora!" Ron said.

"I changed my mind," Hermione replied.

"All right, but it's going to be a boy, I know it." Ron wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Don't be so sure, Ronald."

Ginny smiled and looked at Harry. They had only two children. Lily was twelve and James was nine years old.

"Don't you two want to have more kids?" Ron asked.

"No way!" Ginny said, "two are enough."

"We're not on a race," Harry said with a mischievous grin, "unlike some people."

"It's not my fault that I love my wife!" Ron said.

"I love my wife too, Ron." Harry replied, "but we are satisfied with our kids."

"I think we better go home now, Ron." Hermione said, "I'm feeling tired."

"You can stay here," Ginny suggested, "The kids are staying at the Burrow, so you don't have to worry about them."

"What do you say, honey?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Your wish is my command," Ron replied.

Hermione smiled, "all right, we're staying."

"Good, I'll floo mum and tell her that the kids are staying with her." Ginny said and went to the fireplace. She took some floo powder threw it into the flames, which turned green at once. "The Burrow!" she said clearly and knelt in front of the fireplace and put her head inside. After a couple of minutes she got up and went back to sit next to Harry.

"Done," she said with a smile. "Mum sends hugs to all."

"I really miss her," Harry said.

"You were there last week," Ginny said.

"_Last _week, Ginny," Harry replied, "and that's a long time."

"We can go there tomorrow. She's not expecting us anyway. We'll surprise her." Ginny said.

"Is Bill here yet?" Hermione asked.

"He and Charlie will be here with their families at the beginning of December." Ginny said, "Charlie doesn't want to leave his dear dragons and Bill couldn't get a vacation until then."

"George will be surprised," Ron said, "he's not expecting them to come."

"It's about time for him to consider settling down." Harry said, "I mean, look at us, we all have our own families now, even your other brothers are married."

"Looks like Alicia managed to convince him to marry her at last." Hermione said.

"It's about time! They've been dating for ages!" Ron said.

"Well, it's time for me to go to bed." Hermione said and got up, "Ginny, can you show me the room?"

"Sure," Ginny got up and took Hermione to the guestroom.

"How about another game?" Ron asked.

"No, thanks. I'm not in the mood for another loss." Harry said and they both laughed.

"All right," Ron smiled, "by the way, any news from Remus?"

"I spoke to him yesterday. His wife is pregnant and he was concerned about it." Harry said.

"About the possibility for another werewolf in the family?"

"Yes, and that was the only reason Remus never wanted to have kids. Even Maria couldn't make him change his mind," Harry said with a smile. "Looks like he wasn't careful this time."

Ron laughed, "yeah, he might've lost his head this time."

"You don't want him hear you when you say that."

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets."

"Yeah, right."

The two friends smiled at each other. Ginny came back to the living room and sat next to Harry.

"Where's James?" Ginny asked.

"Isn't he sleeping yet?" Harry asked and before Ginny could reply, Lily came to the living room crying.

"Dad! James scared me!"

"Come here honey," Ginny took Lily in her arms and hugged her.

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked and got up.

"He… he was… invisible!" Lily said between sobs.

"How did he find the cloak?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out." Harry went to Lily's room.

"Come here princess," Ron said and Lily went to sit next to him, "next time he scares you, just tell him he's going to spend a night with Fluffy."

"Ron!" Came Ginny's scowl.

"Who's Fluffy?" Lily asked innocently.

"You don't want to know," Ginny said and looked at Ron, trying to make him understand that Lily wasn't supposed to know.

"Come on Gin, you're acting just like mum." Ron said and turned to Lily; "Fluffy is Uncle Hagrid's pet dog."

"As if!" Ginny said, but Ron ignored her.

"He's got three heads…"

"Three heads?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yep, three heads. He's big, he's ugly, and he's scary." Ron said.

"Wow! James would be terrified!" Lily clapped her hands happily.

"And he's drooling all the time." Ginny added with a disgusted look on her face.

"Uncle Hagrid keeps him in his house?" Lily asked.

"No, Fluffy lives in… another place," Ron said.

"Oh," Lily sounded disappointed, "and I wanted to see how it looked like."

"No problem." Ron took out his wand and waved it in the air as if drawing something. Soon, a shape of a three headed dog appeared and Lily was staring at it in horror.

"Make it go!" she shrieked and buried her face in Ron's arm.

With another flick of his wand, the image disappeared. Ron put his arm around Lily.

"He's gone," Ron said with a smile, "You're safe now."

Lily slowly looked at the space where the dog appeared and sighed in relief.

"Now that was so irresponsible of you!" Ginny scowled at Ron.

"She wanted to see him!"

"You shouldn't have told her about Fluffy! She too young!"

"I was only eleven when I saw Fluffy, and Lily's twelve," Ron said as a matter-of-fact, and at that moment Harry came in his wand held high and James was floating in the air looking terrified.

"How's that?" Harry asked his son, "you know how it feels to be scared now."

"Harry! Put him down!" Ginny said and got up, "he's terrified!"

"He should be!" Harry said with a frown, "he was supposed to be asleep now, not sneaking into our room and steal my invisibility cloak and scare his sister."

"All right," Ginny said, "Lily, come here."

Lily got up and stood near her mother.

"James, what should you say to your sister?" Ginny asked gently.

"I don't know," James looked at his mother innocently.

"James, honey, I'm asking you again. What should you say to your sister?" Ginny asked again.

"I don't know!"

"Apologize to your sister, prat!" Harry said angrily.

"No!"

"Do it all you'll spend a night with Fluffy," Harry said in a threatening voice.

Ron's mouth fell open, and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"No Fluffy!" James said quickly, "I'm sorry Lily!"

"What else?" Harry asked.

"I won't do it again!" James continued.

"Good," Harry gave his wand a flick and James was standing on the floor. "Now go to your room and sleep. And don't you dare wake Rubeus up!"

"All right," James said with a disappointed look. He was hoping to play with Rubeus. "Good night." He said and went to his room.

"I'm going to bed, too." Lily said and kissed her parents and her uncle. "Good night."

"Good night, honey." Ginny said and sat down on the couch.

"Sweet dreams!" Ron called after Lily.

Harry sat down and smiled, "that was fun."

"Fun?" Ginny said, "you scared the ghosts out of him!"

"He deserved it, he shouldn't have entered our room in the first place."

"Did you hear us speaking about Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"Almost, we were behind the door when you conjured the photo." Harry said, "now James knows what would wait for him if he sneaks into our room again."

"You two are just unbearable!" Ginny said, "scaring my babies like that!"

"Lily's not a baby anymore, Ginny." Harry said with a smile, "remember our days when we were twelve?"

"Don't remind me please." Ron said, "I still can't forget those spiders." He shuddered at the memory of Aragog and the spiders in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

It was two in the morning. Ginny has left to sleep an hour ago and Harry and Ron were still in the living room remembering their old days at Hogwarts. Harry heard a cry and looked alarmed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Ron said, "Rubeus must be having a nightmare. Nothing to fuss about."

Another cry was heard.

"Ron, it doesn't sound like Rubeus," Harry said and got up, "something's wrong."

"Let's go check," Ron got up too, and as soon as they reached the door leading to the bedrooms they heard a scream.

"Hermione!" Ron called and ran to the room, where Hermione was supposed to be sleeping.

Harry followed him and saw Ginny getting out of their room.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Hermione," Harry said and they quickly went into the guestroom.

Hermione was curled in her bed and crying.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked as knelt next to her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You're burning like hell!"

"Ron… it… hurts!" Hermione said between sobs.

"What's hurting you, honey?" Ron asked with a slight panic in his voice.

"It's the… AAAAH!" she cried as another shot of pain hit her.

"Ron, I think it's time," Ginny said in a calm voice, although she was quite nervous herself.

"Time for what?" Harry asked, "let's call Madam Pomfrey or someone."

"Hermione, dear, tell me what's hurting you," Ron said.

Hermione was crying and she couldn't sit up, her hands were at the bottom of her puffy stomach rubbing it in circles.

"The… baby!" she said between sobs, "it's coming!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron panicked, "I'll… I'll get a doctor. Harry, do something!"

Ginny was already in the living room, her head in the fireplace. Harry came into the room at the moment she took her head out.

"I informed St. Mungo's. They're expecting us now," she said, "I'll put on some clothes. Tell Ron to help Hermione up. She can't apparate with her current state, so we're going by floo."

"Done," Harry said and went back to the guestroom, while Ginny went to her room to change her clothes.

"Ron, we're going to the hospital," Harry said as soon as he was in the bedroom. "Let's help Hermione."

"NO! I c-can't get up!" she said, "it hurts!"

"Don't worry, honey, it will pass." Ron said and helped her to get out of bed.

"Ron," Harry's eyes were fixed on the bed.

"What?"

"I think…" he pointed to a large wet spot on the bed where Hermione was lying.

"Shrieking gargoyles! We better hurry! Help me here!" Ron was turning yellow. He put his arm around Hermione's waist from one side and Harry held her from the other. They went to the living room. Ginny joined them and quickly brought a pot containing floo powder.

"You three go ahead," she told them.

Harry picked a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "St. Mungo's hospital, reception!" he called and the fire turned green. "Let's go."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped into the fire. Ginny threw some floo powder and called "The Burrow!" and stepped into it.

"MUM!" she called and hurried to her parents' bedroom.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley was already heading downstairs.

"Mum, I need someone to stay with the kids, Hermione's in labor and…"

"She still has a month ahead!" Mrs. Weasley said in a shock.

"I know, and she was feeling perfect. I don't know what happened," Ginny said quickly, "They're at the hospital now and I'm going there, too. Send Robin or George to stay with the kids until I come back."

"George is staying at Alicia's house tonight, and I don't want to wake Robin. I'll go instead."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said and took some floo powder and threw it into the fire. "St. Mungo's hospital, reception!" she called and stepped into the green flames.

Ginny walked out of a fireplace in the reception of the hospital and looked around. Harry and Ron were no where to be seen. She headed to the reception desk where a blond haired medi-witch was sitting.

"I'm searching for Hermione Weasley, she was brought here a couple of minutes ago." Ginny said.

The medi-witch looked into her papers and then looked at Ginny. "Department of Magical Bligs, third floor."

"Thank you." Ginny ran to the elevator and waited eagerly for it to come. "Hurry up!"

As soon as the doors opened she rushed in, pressed on button number three.

The doors opened again and she walked out. She looked around and saw Ron and Harry pacing nervously along the corridor.

"How is she? Where is she?" Ginny asked.

"They took her somewhere!" Ron said with irritation, "they didn't let me go with her!"

"They didn't say how long would it take!" Harry joined him.

"Of all people, you two should know that having a baby isn't as easy as a flick of a wand!" Ginny scowled at them; "I'm sure Hermione's going to be fine."

"But she still had a month!" Ron said.

"I know, and that's worrying me." Ginny replied, "I need to sit down, and you two should do the same."

Harry and Ron obliged without complaining. They were too worried to complain now. All they wanted at this moment is to hear the healer telling them that Hermione was safe and sound.

* * *

Ron was snoring in his seat; his head tilted back and his mouth opened. Harry had his elbows resting on his knees while his face was buried in his hands. Ginny, on the other hand, was pacing nervously. It was ten in the morning and there was no news from Hermione.

She didn't want to wake Ron up, because he would start talking nonsense and panicking more. But he sat up straight when he heard footsteps approaching them. Harry got up as a healer in light pink robes approached them.

"How is she?" Ginny asked.

The healer smiled, "who is the father?" he asked as he looked from Ron to Harry.

"I am," Ron replied, "is she all right?"

"She's perfect, and I want to congratulate you for your lovely daughters." The healer said.

"Thanks," Ron blushed and moved his hands through his hair; "er… what about the new baby? Is it a boy?" he asked eagerly.

"Ron you're thicker than Grawp when we first saw him!" Harry said.

Ron looked at Harry and then to the healer, "I already have two girls."

"Your wife has just gave birth to lovely twin girls," the healer said, "congratulations."

She shook Ron's hand and continued, "she's in room number fifteen. Go straight and turn right. Fifth room on the left." She pointed at the corridor. "She's asleep now. I would rather you enter the room after one hour."

"Thank you," Ginny said gently and the healer nodded with a smile. She left them and went to her office.

"An hour?" Ron whined.

"I'll give her an hour!" Ginny said, "let's go now! Twins!"

They walked through the corridor and turned right at the end of it. Counted five doors and saw a pink cloud shaped banner on the door, which flashed "15" for a couple of second and then flashed "Hermione Weasley" then it changed to "lovely twin girls!"

"Isn't that sweet?" Ginny said as she looked at the flashing banner, "it seems that they have it only for twins. We never saw these banners before."

"We didn't see them because they're new." Harry said, "look at the other doors."

Ginny turned around and saw that each door has a flashing cloud banner of pink or blue.

"I'm getting inside," Ron said and opened the door gently.

"We'll wait here," Harry said.

"Are you nuts?" Ron asked, "you're family, you dumb head! Get in!"

Harry smiled to his best friend and followed him and Ginny into the room.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully. Ginny took out her wand and conjured three chairs near the bed.

"Sit, and don't make a sound!" she whispered.

"Where are the babies?" Ron whispered.

"They don't bring the babies until the mother is awake, Ron." Ginny whispered and gave him a frustrated look. "You asked the same question each time Hermione gave birth to each of your children!"

"I keep forgetting!" Ron said, "I'm not here every day now, am I?"

"Only once in a couple of years." Came a voice.

"Hermione!" Ron got up and went to her side. He took her hand in his and kissed her forehead. "I'm so proud of you, pumpkin. How do you feel?"

"I've felt better," Hermione replied in a tired voice.

"We didn't mean to wake you up." Ginny said apologetically, "you know how Ron is."

"It's good to see you again 'Mione." Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry," she replied.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ginny said and pushed Ron away so she would give Hermione a hug.

"Thanks, they said I had twins. Is that true?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the healer woman said they're girls." Ron said happily.

"I knew I was going to have a girl… but twins?" Hermione's eyes shone with happiness.

At that moment a medi-witch came into the room carrying two little babies who were sleeping and were wrapped in light pink blankets.

"Hello there," she said with a smile, "time to meet your mummy and daddy." She said to the babies and handed them to Hermione, and left the room.

"They're so cute!" Ginny said.

"They look like me!" Ron said and carried one of the babies.

"This one has freckles." Hermione said.

"And this one has dark hair." Ron said and nuzzled his little daughter.

"You'll wake her up!" Ginny said.

"I don't think they'd wake up, even if a box dungbombs exploded here." Harry said, "I think they have Ron's ability to sleep." He added quickly.

"What're you going to call them?" Ginny asked.

"Aurora," Hermione looked at the baby girl in her arms and smiled.

"Amanda," Ron said while moving his finger on the nose of the baby in his arms.

****

The FIN!

* * *

****

A/N: Isn't that cute? I always liked twins! Don't forget to review!! Let me know what you think of it :)


End file.
